The Chronicles of Adulthood: Untamed
by Amber Annabeth Blue
Summary: "For in every adult there dwells the child that was, and in every child there lies the adult that will be." ― John Connolly, The Book of Lost Things
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Adulthood: Untamed

**Hey guys, know I haven't been on here in a while, huh? So... one again my plot bunnies have retrned me to the land of sweet FanFiction. I missed you guys. So it just occurred to me while reading the wiki for ATLA ('cause you know, that's how we roll) that the oldest character is like 16 years old, all these characters being pushed into adulthood before their time. So.. yeah. I believe that the war has shaped all of these characters into adulethood, some for better, some for worse. Obviously this is Zutara, and Taang. But becaused I must depress you people, it will not end that way. A lot angst (or Aangst :-) ) and forbidden romance, DRAMA, and slight violence. Not grotesque gore or anything, though. But.. this is probably gonna be my most intense story yet. So get ready... for UNTAMED...**


	2. Katara: Musings of a Hungover Woman

"I am still every age that I have been. Because I was once a child, I am always a child. Because I was once a searching adolescent, given to moods and ecstasies, these are still part of me, and always will be... This does not mean that I ought to be trapped or enclosed in any of these ages...the delayed adolescent, the childish adult, but that they are in me to be drawn on; to forget is a form of suicide... Far too many people misunderstand what *putting away childish things* means, and think that forgetting what it is like to think and feel and touch and smell and taste and see and hear like a three-year-old or a thirteen-year-old or a twenty-three-year-old means being grownup. When I'm with these people I, like the kids, feel that if this is what it means to be a grown-up, then I don't ever want to be one. Instead of which, if I can retain a child's awareness and joy, and *be* fifty-one, then I will really learn what it means to be grownup."  
― Madeleine L'Engle

Katara

_Ugh.Well, this is pretty counterproductive to what I was supposed to do, right? Oh well. Maybe if I focus on my throbbing headache, maybe I can pretend like my husband isn't coming to pick me up from the bar at this ungodly time in the morning like a parent coming to pick up an adolescent from a wild night of seriously come on... can't there be more darkness? It's the only way I can hide now..._

So I muster up whatever dignity I might have left, and leave, not wanting to see that tatooed head shaking like a bobblehead. I still have some sanity, so I'm not gonna waste it clawing his flesh from his bones and skull so he'd **shut up **already. I literally walked out of the bar, and knocked into Zuko. _Oh well. Just ship me off to the looney bin now...Maybe I'll get to see Azula..._


	3. Azula: Sound The Alarm

"That was when it was all made painfully clear to me. When you are a child, there is joy. There is laughter. And most of all, there is trust. Trust in your fellows. When you are an adult...then comes suspicion, hatred, and fear. If children ran the world, it would be a place of eternal bliss and cheer. Adults run the world; and there is war, and enmity, and destruction unending. Adults who take charge of things muck them up, and then produce a new generation of children and say, "The children are the hope of the future." And they are right. Children are the hope of the future. But adults are the damnation of the present, and children become adults as surely as adults become worm food.  
Adults are the death of hope."  
― Peter David, _Tigerheart_

Azula

I'm not crazy. Yes, I'm just gonna start off with that. I didn't have plans for world domination. That was my father. All that Pheonix-risng-from-the-ashes mess, that was all again, our entire family wasn't exactly the posterboy for exemplary mental health. It's not my fault. Okay, so on Sozin's Comet I may have had something to drink (what can I say, keepin' it in the family) and on that singular day I may have had a mental breakdown...or something like that. I can't say I even remember to be honest. It was all kind of one hazy blur for the last few years. But I'm not insane. I don't hear voices in my ad (except for the one occasionally saying "Vodka, Vodka, Vodka!" in a low, throbbing chant) . I don't know exactly how it started. How it all went downhill from my mental breakdown to my first breath I don't remember where anything starts or begins. It's like my life has never had a real meaning they were taken on a real purpose it's just one big blur after another. I never had much time for philosophy. Now I do. And I start to think what will my life be. It's like all my life it's always been that I'm better than everyone else. And for a while in my life it was true I thought I was on top of the world nothing could stop me. But that's stupid water bender beats me and my life took a downhill turn until my only Savior was the end of vodka bottle. My life has no purpose anymore. I guess it never really did. It was always what my father wanted. It never mattered what I wanted. I guess now that I'm in this hellhole doesn't matter. Will never matter.…

Sorry I went on kind of a tangent. While I've got nothing to lose. So maybe I should think about escaping this place. Maybe will be best. But first, I've got to find my little scarred brother. I'm coming to find you ZuZu...

I guess my father was wrong. I'm the real Phoenix now. And I will make sure he feels pain. Let the world know… I'm back!


End file.
